Jane goes to Hogwarts
by CinnamonRose1
Summary: What if wizards could possibly retain their powers after they are transformed into vampires? What if Jane was a wizard-vampire? And what if someone was stupid enough to tell her?
1. Breaking the news

Jane goes to Hogwarts

**Authors Note/First FanFic! I can't guarantee when I'll update next, but please read and review. I won't continue unless I get feedback. Oh, and I need a Beta, so…yeah.**

**Author/ Cinnamon. (ME ;P)**

**Universe/ For Twilight- pre-vampire Bella; For Harry Potter- 5th Year. HP/Twi **

**Crossover.**

**Rating/ K+ for the moment. Could become T later, so be careful. Won't be M :)**

**POV/ Aro at the moment. Later could be Jane or Draco or Alec or Fudge or assorted other wiz-vamps. So basically anyone. Wont be in third person though, I can't write like that.**

Chapter 1

'Master,' Jane whispered, although I could hear her perfectly. 'There is a human-' she spat the word '-here to speak with you. He demanded to see you and he knew what I was.'

The last part puzzled and intrigued me, and I don't like to be puzzled.

'Bring him in then,' I demanded.

She left at vampire speed, but I knew she would still be a moment as she would have to return at human speed, and I couldn't see her carrying a male human here just to arrive back faster.

So as I waited, I contemplated. He "knew what I was" Jane had said. How could a human know? The only two humans who knew were Gianna and Bella and they were female, not to mention surely Jane would have recognised both.

I was alone in my thoughts for two torturous minutes before Jane returned with a gentleman, who looked not at all curious or afraid.

'Speak, friend, we have no wish to harm you,' I stated.

'Not yet anyway,' Jane muttered.

'My name is Cornelius Fudge, and yes, I know what you and the rest are.'

'Which is what, exactly?' I asked, wondering exactly what he knew.

He smiled, 'Vampires.'

I jumped. That's very rare for a Vampire.

'And I am a wizard. We know all about vampires, though its likely vampires are not as knowledgeable about us. Anyway, on to business. Recent research in the Department of Mysteries shows that wizards, once transformed into vampires, will retain their magical powers. I am here to inform you that you have in your ranks one such vampire. I believe you called her Jane.'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'I am no such thing.'

'My dear, be patient. Now Mr Fudge,' I now addressed him directly. 'Can you support your claim?'

'Easily.'

He shuffled forward with a smirk on his face and a stick in his hand. I noticed he was not very graceful, and he seemed a little duck-footed. He held his hand out and attempted to give me the stick, which I now saw was most likely his wand.

Santiago, however, I assume must have mistaken his action to be malicious; he sped across the throne room in one bound and pushed him to the floor.

'Get off me you git!' he shouted. A burst of light shot from his wand and Santiago him across the room, smashing into the wall.

'Impressive, Mr Fudge. I assume that proves you are a wizard. Now what were you trying to show me, before Santiago so rudely interrupted?'

'Please take my wand and enunciate 'stupefy' whilst pointing my wand at me.'

I took the wand in wonder. It was so well made, delicate yet strong. Obviously powerful.

'Stupefy' I said.

Nothing happened.

Still nothing happened.

STILL nothing happened.

'Okay, sir, err, Aro. I must admit I expected nothing to happen. From our research on the subject, I already knew you weren't a wizard-vampire. However, as I believe Jane is.' He reached forward to retrieve his wand and handed it to Jane.

'Stupefy me please.'

**A.N./ Ooooooooh, Cliffy!**


	2. Jane's Magic

Chapter 2

**Authors Note/ Haha! New chapter!**

**Author/ Cinnamon. (ME ;P)**

**Universe/ For Twilight- pre-vampire Bella; For Harry Potter- 5****th**** Year. HP/Twi **

**Crossover.**

**Rating/ K+ for the moment. Could become T later, so be careful. Won't be M :)**

**POV/ Jane at the moment, but that's prone to change. Won't be in third person.**

'You go girl,' Felix muttered from behind me. Contrary to common belief, he detested me and looked forward to seeing me fail, but the look on the human's face was unnerving him, not to mention me. What did Fudge expect to happen?

I took the wand gently and looked down at it. 'Of what is it made?' I asked stiffly.

'Each wizard's wand is different, but mine is 12" elm with a core of unicorn hair.'

I looked at the wand in awe. Unicorn hair! I held it in both hands and closely examined it.

The human then coughed conspicuously and I remembered that I was supposed to try to do 'magic'.

'What do I say?'

'Stupefy, whilst pointing the wand at me.'

'And what will happen?'

'You'll see,' he smirked.

'Stupefy!' I shouted.

A burst of red light shot from the wand and struck the human straight in the heart. For a fleeting moment, I wondered if he was okay, but only for a fleeting moment. He was thrown across the room, just as Santiago was a moment ago.

'I think I made my point,' Fudge wheezed.

After a moment of recuperation, he stood and walked back across the throne room to retrieve his wand. I handed it to him regretfully. I wanted one.

And when Jane wants something, Jane gets it.

In fact I wanted a wand so badly; I started thinking in the third person.

'Well,' my Master said, amused.

'My thoughts to a't',' Fudge smiled.

'What does this mean?' I asked. I didn't enjoy having to ask a human for answers, but in a way Fudge was more powerful than I. As rare as that is, I respect people more powerful than myself.

'It means that you, before you were changed, were a witch.'

For one moment, I saw a flash of my human life. Even when I was human, I had the burning power, and for that I was to be beheaded. Master saved me before they could kill me. They all thought I had magic. Possibly, they were right.

'I don't need a wand to do some magic,' I found myself saying.

'What?'

'I can burn people. With my mind, I mean. I could do this even when I was human, though it wasn't nearly as powerful.'

'Can you show me?' Fudge asked, astounded.

I hesitated. I didn't like humans as a rule, but I was starting to realise that this man wasn't human. I didn't want to hurt him…too badly.

'Are you sure? From what they tell me, it hurts like hell,' I smiled. Yes…I 'smiled'.

'As hard as you can.'

Alright, he'd regret saying that.

'Pain,' I whispered.

**A.N./ Ooooooooh. Cliffy. Again. :O **


End file.
